


Zebra Tarantula

by MysticAmyCat101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanamaki and Matsukawa are idiots, I Don't Even Know, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAmyCat101/pseuds/MysticAmyCat101
Summary: Hanamaki tries to eat a spider.Matsukawa fucks with him the entire time.I watched Brandon Farris for a solid hour.This is what came from it.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Zebra Tarantula

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a weird practice drabble of sorts. I've never really written with Hanamaki or Matsukawa before and tried my best to stick to their characters so! Here's to hoping!

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Not at all.”

“Me neither.”

Hanamaki tears open the package in one swift motion and Matsukawa gives an impressed laugh, raising his eyebrows at him. Hanamaki smiles. And proceeds to throw the strip of plastic right at his face.

\----

“Look inside it.”

“No.”

“Do it.”

Matsukawa snatches the bag from him and slowly presses the sides in with his hand, the opening widening to let him peek inside. He stares into the bag for a solid second before turning the bag and dumping its contents right onto his friend’s lap.

Hanamaki screams.

\-----

“You’re fucked up.”

Matsukawa is too busy laughing to hear him as Hanamaki gingerly picks up the small plastic bag off the seat, where it had been left after he’d practically launched himself into the car door. He holds it closer to his face to try and get a better look at the zebra tarantula within. Matsukawa swings his hand out to knock the bag out of his hand and only ends up smacking his face.

\-----

Hanamaki attempts to strangle Matsukawa.

\-----

“We’re here to eat the spider, not pro-wrestle each other. Get your head in the game!” 

Matsukawa raises his hands in a placating gesture, smiling, before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the seat. Hanamaki sticks his tongue out at him and opens up the small Ziploc bag. It jumps in his hand a bit from the snap of opening it up and he screams again.

\-----

Matsukawa has been left to deal with the small bag now as Hanamaki grabs them Starbucks. He holds it close to his face, peering inside. With a shrug, he dumps the spider into his hand.

\-----

Hanamaki returns to the car with their drinks and is slipping inside when Matsukawa holds his hand out to show him the spider in his palm. He screams and lurches away from it.

\-----

“I almost dropped our coffee! You fuck!”

Matsukawa is laughing his ass off again. 

\------

Matsukawa is sipping on his iced coffee as Hanamaki pulls out of the parking lot.

“Where’s the spider?”

“Cupholder.”

“What?”

He throws a glance at the cup holder and immediately looks back to the road.

“Yep, cupholder, okay.”

\-----

They’re parked again as Matsukawa pulls the spider out. He holds it out to Hanamaki, who physically shrinks away from it.

“You have to eat it, don’t you?”

“You are such great support right now.”

“I know.”

He throws the spider at him.

\------

Hanamaki has the spider on his palm. He looks ready to pass out as he stares at it. Matsukawa slowly slides his hand over.

“If you smack my hand, I’m smacking you.”

His hand retreats.

\-----

“Okay. I’m gonna eat it. I’m gonna-”

Matsukawa slaps his hand. Hanamaki’s retaliation is immediate.

\--------

“I can’t even find it. Where is it?”

Matsukawa, now nursing his coffee to his cheek, sets the seat back a bit and looks over the backseat.

“Found it.”

“Oh good. I was hoping we’d lost it.”

\-----

The spider is back in his hand. Matsukawa sips loudly on his coffee as Hanamaki slowly picks it up with two fingers by one of its legs. He brings it up to his mouth. The leg snaps off and he screams as it falls.

\-----

Hanamaki picks it off the car floor. “There’s a hair on it.”

“Eat it.”

He glares at Matsukawa.

\-----

“I just gotta throw it in. Like a bandaid.”

“You throw bandaids in your mouth?”

The two stare at each other. 

“I hate you.”

\-----

Hanamaki picks it up by the thorax and practically shoves it in his mouth. He spits it out just as quickly.

\------

“Take two.”

The spider is thrown back in his mouth and his hands fumble around for a good few seconds as he tries to muster up the courage to bite down on it. Finally, he does. A loud crunch reverberates through the car as Matsukawa laughs at his friend’s disgusted expression.

“It’s shalty...und hord,” he says through a mouthful of tarantula.

He chews down a few more times, each crunch more disgusting than the last, before finally swallowing. He grabs his coffee and gulps it down, spilling some down the front of his shirt.

\-----

“Was it worth it?”

Hanamaki is silent for a long while. He shakes his head.

“Not at all.”


End file.
